Without you?
by mimiBB
Summary: Et si elle devait vivre sans...


**Petit OS après avoir vu une vidéo émouvante. Moins triste que prévu mais je pense qu'il vaut la peine d'être lu!**

**Et si Booth était...**

Summary: cinq ans après la naissance de Christine, Booth est envoyé en Afghanistan de nouveau et si il était...

Brennan venait de se réveiller seule dans son lit depuis bientôt trois mois, depuis que Booth avait été envoyé en Afghanistan, une nouvelle fois. Elle avait peur chaque jour de recevoir un coup de fil lui annonçant que c'était la fin. Cependant aujourd'hui son cauchemar allait se réaliser.

Elle se leva, fit sa toilette matinale et après avoir réveillé Christine, elle prépara le petit-déjeuner. Elles mangèrent puis partirent au Jeffersonian. La fillette était excitée depuis quelques jours, c'est vrai, dans une semaine son père allait revenir.

Arrivées au Jeffersonian, Tempe partit dans son bureau alors que Christine partait voir sa tata Angela. À peine Brennan entra dans son bureau que son portable sonna.

-Allô?

-Dr Brennan?

-Oui c'est bien moi.

-Ici le caporal Thomas..

-Que lui est-il arrivé? Demanda Bones une boule dans la gorge.

-Le sergent Booth ne rentrera pas la semaine prochaine il a été...

Tempe ne put écouter plus elle s'effondra sur le sol sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle perdit connaissance.

-Allô...Allô? Dit le caporal avant de raccrocher ne recevant aucune réponse.

Angela et Christine quant à elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'anthropologue. Elles poussèrent un cri lorsque leurs regards tombèrent sur le corps étendu par terre.

-Bren/maman! Crièrent-elles en même temps.

Angela prit son portable et appela une ambulance.

Après avoir appelé une ambulance, elle installa la tête de Bones sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Sweetie? Demanda-t-elle même si elle savait que la Sweetie en question ne répondrait pas. Christine quant à elle pleurait à chaudes larmes alors que Cam et le reste des fouines venaient d'arriver dans le bureau de Bones alarmés par les cris de Christine et Angie quelques minutes plus tard.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Brennan était transportée à l'hôpital. Son portable se mit de nouveau à sonner. Angela décrocha. Elle parla quelques minutes avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher et de dire à l'équipe qui se préparait à aller à l'hôpital:

-Je dois m'absenter quelques heures allez-y je vous rejoindrais la-bas. Ma puce? Dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant la petite Booth. -Il faut que j'aille quelque part d'accord? Toi tu vas avec tonton Jack et Camille.

-D'accord tata. Tu fais vite hein?

-Oui je te le promet.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la fillette et partit.

**Quatre heures plus tard, hôpital.**

Brennan venait de se réveiller, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et éclata en sanglots lorsque ses souvenirs revinrent.

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissée? Pourquoi Booth? J'ai besoin de toi! Dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Tu m'avais promis! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas m'abandonner! Elle pleura de plus belle.

-Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Entendit-elle.

"Non ce n'est pas possible il...il ne peut pas c'est pas possible!" Pensa Tempe lorsque son regard vert rencontra celui de...

-Booth! Hurla-t-elle de joie. -Tu n'es pas mort!

Elle sortit de son lit et courut dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

-Il m'a dit que...

Elle ne put dire plus, elle éclata en sanglots sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ma Bones!

**Retournons quatre heures plus tôt.**

Angela avait décroché le portable de Bones. C'était le caporal Thomas.

-Angela Monténégro.

-Bonjour ici le caporal Thomas, je souhaiterai m'adresser au Dr Brennan.

-Elle est un peu...pas disponible en ce moment. Laissez moi un message je lui transmettrai.

-Je l'ai appelé il y a une vingtaine de minutes afin de lui prévenir que le sergent Booth arrive aujourd'hui à Washington DC et non dans une semaine.

-D'accord.

Angela avait décidé de faire la surprise aux autres c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien dit et était allée prendre Booth à l'aéroport.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital presque quatre heures plus tard.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital une petite tête blonde courut dans ses bras.

(en anglais c'est plus jolie)

-Oh daddy! Screamed Christine.

-Oh my baby.

-Oh daddy I missed you!

-Oh my angel I missed you too!

-Oh daddy you are here with me now! And for ever!

-Yeah my sweetheart I always will be there for you.

The fray-never say never.

Some things we don't talk about,  
>Rather do without and just hold a smile<br>Falling in and out of love  
>Ashamed and proud of, together all the while<br>You can never say never  
>While we don't know when<br>But time and time again  
>Younger now than we were before<p>

Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go

Il partit voir sa Bones après avoir donné un dernier baiser sur le front de sa petite fille. Il pénètra dans la chambre alors que celle-ci pleurait, en lui reprochant "sa mort". Il ne put que lui dire:

-Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Elle resta la à le regarder comme s'il était un fantôme avant de se lever et de se jeter dans ses bras.

Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go

Picture you're queen of everything  
>As far as the eye can see under your command<br>I will be your guardian when all is crumbling  
>I'll steady your hand<br>You can never say never  
>While we don't know when<br>But time and time again  
>Younger now than we were before<p>

Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go

Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go

Elle scella leurs lèvres dans un long baiser. Leurs bouches, leurs langues, leurs corps, leurs âmes s'étaient retrouvés.

We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
>We're growing apart but we pull it together<br>Pull it together, together again

Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go

Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go

Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go

Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go

Après le baiser, ils s'étaient assis sur le lit d'hôpital. Bones lui avait expliqué la raison de son hospitalisation.

-Bones, je t'ai toujours dit de bien écouter les gens lorsqu'ils te parlent!

-Oui mais avec les hormones et...

-Les quoi?!

-Et bien Booth, j'ai appris, quelques jours après ton départ que...je suis enceinte.

Il lui fit un énorme sourire.

-Si tu savais comme je suis heureux!

-Moi aussi mon amour!

Il l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime Bones.

-Moi aussi Booth.

**Six mois plus tard. **

Hope Destiny venait au monde. Elle était ravissante et elle , son frère Parker et sa soeur Christine faisaient le bonheur de leur parents.


End file.
